Saffy, Snogs and Spying
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Indigo and Sarah go out on their first date. Saffy and Rose follow to spy on them with a struggle to keep their dinners down.


"I can't believe you're going on a date with my brother"

Sarah, who had been doing her make up and constantly swapping ear-rings and nose studs, looked up to meet Saffy's eye in the mirror. "There's nothing wrong with Indigo" she said calmly.

"He's two years younger than you"

"But more mature than most twenty one year olds"

"And he's my brother. What else could be wrong with him? If you two break up whose side will I pick? My best friend who'll be distraught or my broken-hearted baby brother?"

"Oh, pick Indy's side. We both know if anyone is going to break anyone's heart it'll be me breaking his" Sarah said cheerfully. Saffron scowled as Sarah pulled a face in the mirror and then smiled satisfied with her appearance. "Think of him as just a normal guy just for this second Saffy. He's kind, mature, very handsome, a good cook (which is a major plus since I burn toast), very, very good kisser (I told you think of him as a normal guy, no face pulling), and he would rearrange all the stars for me because that's just how he does special"

Saffy rolled her eyes. "Of course organising the disco just for you would make you interested. Spoilt brat"

"Jealous"

"Of you dating my brother? Urgh, god no"

"No, jealous that my date will be better than yours with Oscar"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well. We'll just see about that, won't we?"

There was a knock on a door and Sarah's Mum peered her head round the door. "Sarah, Indigo is here for you"

"Oh good" Sarah said jumping out of her chair and walking as quickly as she could to the stairs. Her Mum waited until Sarah was out of earshot before smiling sympathetically at Saffy.

"It feels odd having your best friend and brother dating, doesn't it?"

"Yes, just a bit" Saffy said feeling rather uncomfortable. "I got to head back. Rose is in the house alone now"

"Yes, of course. Do send my love to her and your mother"

"Will do"

On the walk back down to the Banana House, Saffy replayed her conversation with Sarah and couldn't help but think the implications she left in her last sentence; _we'll just see about that, won't we? _See. She could wait and find out from other Indigo or Sarah or she could...

Oh this is a plan worthy of Rose who should be still on the computer writing to Tom.

Rushing back, Saffy flung the doors open just as Rose turned the computer off. "Rosie Pose?"

"Yes Saffy"

"How do you feel about a little bit of spying?"

SCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"This is boring" Rose complained.

Saffron disagreed. Indigo had great taste in films (or maybe it was Sarah who picked and Indigo went with it?), the film was romance that both Saffy and Sarah had been dying to see. Sitting at the back of the half filled screening room, Saffy had a brilliant view of not only the screen but Indigo and Sarah.

"I don't understand why they can't just kiss and get it all over with" Rose continued to moan before slurping the giant drink she forced Saffy to buy her.

"There wouldn't be a plot if that was the case" Saffy whispered, "now shh"

"And Indigo and Sarah are doing nothing. Sarah is leaning forwards and Indy looks like he's fallen asleep"

True. But then they can only see the back of their heads and Indigo is probably just daydreaming as he waits for the film to be over. Or maybe he is actually enjoying it. Hard to tell when you can only see his hair.

A few more moments and then Rose spoke up again. "Look! Look! Indy has taken her hand and she's forcing his arm round her"

Saffy couldn't help but smirk. "Well we all know who's wearing the trousers in that relationship"

Rose frowned. "Aren't they both wearing trousers tonight?"

"It's an expression Rose," Saffy sighed, "it means who's in charge of the other"

"Ooh...like Sarah's Mum is in charge of Sarah's Dad and Daddy is in charge of Mummy?"

"Exactly"

"So who's in charge in your relationship?"

"Me of course"

"Of course" Rose agreed. She took another slurpy sip before speaking up again. "I'll be in charge if I ever got a boyfriend"

"I have no doubt you will" Saffy said reassuringly. She definitely had no doubt that Rose already had Tom round her little finger. And it's well known that she's been practising being the bossy one with their father, David and Indigo.

After a while it had become apparent that nothing new was going to happen. Saffy found her gaze was moving up to the screen and not down at the couple who were very close together. Rose began to squirm in her seat uncomfortably as if she had itching powder in her knickers.

"Rose, quit it!" Saffy hissed.

"I can't help it, I need the loo!" Rose whispered back.

"Well go! Just don't get caught and don't speak to strangers"

"But what if I miss something interesting?"

"Then it was your own bloody fault that you just had to have that giant drink, wasn't it?"

"Daddy says not to swear"

"Like you even listen to Bill. Now just go Rose or I'll leave you here when you wet yourself"

Rose let out an angry huff before standing up and deliberately marching down the stairs. Each stair shook under her foot causing many people on the sides to glance at her. Some out right stared and other shushed her causing Rose to shoot them her darkest glare.

Saffy sunk under her seat and prayed that Indigo and Sarah won't see this. And that no one would connect her to Rose.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

They waited two minutes before slipping out of the screening room and following Indigo and Sarah. Luckily they didn't get a bus or it would have been a nightmare to keep hidden from the pair of them. Instead Indigo walked besides Sarah talking to her softly and causing her to throw her head back and laugh.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rose asked Saffy.

"Probably us. We're the only thing funny in Indigo's head, he's a bit dull when it comes to jokes" Saffy said.

"Indy isn't dull!"

"No but he tells terrible jokes"

"True" Rose nodded. "Oh look they're getting chips! Can we get chips, Saffy? I'm hungry and it's cold"

Saffy shook her head. "They'll see us Rose and we don't want to be caught. Sarah holds a grudge and Indigo would give us the cold shoulder for weeks. I'll make you a special hot chocolate when we get home, ok?"

"Ok" Rose mumbled a little disappointed.

"Quick! Behind this post box" Saffy hissed shoving Rose behind the red box and ducking behind it herself.

They peered round and watched as Indigo and Sarah came out of the chippy with two trays of chips. They walked down the street without even glancing at the post box which was a good thing because Saffy's hair was sticking out and both her and Rose's feet were rather obvious.

Saffy sighed with relief as they crossed the road and headed towards the park. "Come on!" she said grabbing Rose's hand and starting to run after them.

It took a while to find them. They weren't at the swings and slides (which in all honesty would be where Sarah must likely to be found) and they weren't near the duck pond which was deathly silent and empty. Eventually they found them in a secluded bench hidden by rosebushes in the council's attempt to satisfy couples. Sarah was out of her wheelchair, the chips left abandoned as she sat in Indigo's lap snogging him.

"OH YUCK THAT'S _DISGUISTING_!"

Saffy smacked a hand over Rose's mouth before she could scream out even more and tackled her down beneath the bushes as Sarah and Indigo suddenly pulled apart and began to look wildly around.

"What was that?" Indigo asked. Saffy gagged as she realised he looked rather heavy eye-lidded and swollen lips. "Sounded a bit like Rose"

"Probably just a squirrel or the wind" Sarah said running a hand through her already messy hair.

"Didn't feel any wind"

"Really? I'm quite cold" both Saffy and Rose exchanged revolted looks at the flirtatious tone of Sarah's voice. "I could use some warming up"

Rose whipped away so she wouldn't see them snogging again. Saffy couldn't quite help but watch. It was that morbid fascination thing that people have. Like with car crashes.

"Oh, yuck, yuck, yuck" Rose whispered, "can you hear them? It's all sloppy and mmm-ing. I don't see why people like it so much it looks disgusting. I'll never snog anyone at all"

While Saffy was sure Bill was rejoicing at that statement she couldn't help but point out, "You will one day. When you're old enough to want it"

"I'll never want it" Rose sniffed. "I bet there's loads of people round your age who don't like snogging. Like David"

"Oh I'm sure he does, he's just too terrified to ask" Saffy muttered darkly. "I bet Tom likes snogging. I bet he snogs loads of girls back in America"

"He doesn't" Rose said looking a little cross. "He told me. Indigo has gotten further than he ever has. And he doesn't have a girlfriend, so there"

"So there" Saffy agreed, "but one day he will have a girlfriend and he'll be snogging just like Indy"

"Like you and Oscar, you mean?" Rose snapped shutting Saffy up completely.

They sat there watching Indigo and Sarah snog for a few moments. It was a disturbing sight but got boring rather quickly. Sarah was right, Indigo was kind – too kind. He respected Sarah enough to not sneak his hand up at all. Saffy had her money on Sarah grabbing it and shoving it up there any minute and really it was a sight Rose shouldn't see.

"Come on Rose, let's go home and have a special hot chocolate before bed" Saffy said gently.

Rose nodded and allowed herself to be herded out of the park. It wasn't until they were turning onto their road before Rose spoke up.

"Do you really think Tom would like snogging?"

Saffy smiled. "I'm sure he will. But I also think he'll wait good ten or so years"

"Why ten?"

"I think he's waiting for the right girl to grow up"

And before Rose could ask what Saffy meant (because as observant the girl can be she purposely ignores the obvious and won't admit anything even to herself), Saffy skipped ahead to get the door unlock and check up on Eve before getting the milk to boil.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The next morning Sarah appeared just before they finished breakfast. Indigo had been in a good mood to make them all pancakes.

"Good morning!" Sarah called out cheerfully.

"Oh darling, darling, not so loud" Eve moaned. "I have a terrible headache, too much gin. Never again darlings"

"Sorry Eve" Sarah said quieter, "oh pancakes. Thank you Indigo" Saffy thought her breakfast was going to come back up when Sarah stood up to kiss Indigo's cheek. "So had fun hiding in the bushes, Saffy dear?" Sarah asked sweetly after she swallowed her first bite.

"Pardon?" Saffy asked rather composed while Rose choked on her hot chocolate sending Eve into a panic attack. Usual background noise for the morning.

"Squirrels that sound like Rosie Pose? Wind that shouts disgusting? I'm not stupid; in fact I come top in most subjects"

"Only when I have a bad day"

"Oh poor you, everyday must be a bad day"

Saffy rolled her eyes. "So you knew we were spying on you. Yes?"

Sarah smirked. "Was Indigo a better date than Oscar?"

"Not really"

Sarah laughed. "You just won't admit it because it's Indigo" Saffy didn't say anything because quite honestly Sarah was right. Sarah reached out and patted Saffy's hand. "Don't worry Saffy. Both me and Indigo came to an agreement last night"

"Oh?"

"You come first. I'm not the type to suddenly put my boyfriend before my best friend, and Indigo doesn't want to hurt you and upset you. So you come first. Always. If Indigo wants to go out but you and I already planned a girl's night in, then it's you I'm spending the night with. I'll be walking to and fro school with you. I'll be studying with you and doing babysitting with you. Nothing changes. Just once or twice a week I snog your brother"

"Urgh, you just had to add that last part in didn't you?"

"Yep!"

It was all great in theory but Saffy wanted to see it in practice for the rest of her life before she'll even believe a word that came out from Sarah's mouth. Indigo sat down beside them and Rose finally stopped choking as Eve left for her shed.

"So, any plans for today?" Indigo asked.

"Me and Saffy are doing some homework. You?" Sarah said.

"David will be round soon and we're watching a video with Rose"

And suddenly. As if there had been no change at all the morning continued as if last night never happened. Saffy sipped her coffee as she joined in the conversation, thinking that she might just get used to having her best friend date her younger brother.

Just as long as they don't snog in front of her.


End file.
